


Who Needs A Soulmate, This Guy

by kemoiunder



Series: MatsuTen Week 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, fluffy fluff, mattsun and tendou are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Matsukawa and Tendou are soulmates. That's it, that's the whole story.Day 5 of MatsuTen Week 2019! The prompt today was Soulmates, and I love the trope where one person writes something on themselves, and it appears on the other person. So I used it.





	Who Needs A Soulmate, This Guy

Issei groaned as his arm started blossoming in drawings. His soulmate had a habit of drawing when they were bored, and they were bored a lot, hence the drawings. They didn’t communicate often, only because they were usually focused on their own things. Issei knew his soulmate played volleyball and was a middle blocker like himself. The system of soulmates prevented them from writing their names on their arms, it always came out either blurred on their counterpart’s skin, or the letters would be rearranged, but never in the same way. It was a frustrating phenomenon, but Issei could understand.

The thing was, he already knew the school that his soulmate attended, it was fairly obvious that they attended Shiratorizawa. He hadn’t actually figured it out until after their last run-in with them. It didn’t help him with the identity, but it at least helped Issei determine that his soulmate was a male middle blocker. After that, it didn’t help that the only first-string players that usually played were Kawanishi Taichi and Tendou Satori.

He didn’t really see the second year drawing on his own arms, but he could see Tendou doing it, surely. Hanamaki laughed loudly when Issei told him who he thought was his soulmate, “Only you, Mattsun!” while Issei good-naturedly shoved his best friend. Oikawa had given the biggest shudder of disgust, but after his own soulmate and best friend, Iwaizumi, yelled out, “I have to deal with you for the rest of my life, stop making Mattsun feel bad!” while Oikawa only replied with, “Mean, Iwa-chan! You love me!”

Issei had gone back to his arms in dismay, there were even more drawings than usual. That really meant something was boring to the boy. He grabbed a sharpie from his bag and quickly scribbled out, “ _You okay?_ ” above one of the said drawings where it was easy to see. It only took a moment for a reply to slowly appear below his question, “ _It’s been called to my attention that I’m more annoying than usual. Is that true?_ ”

Issei couldn’t imagine just who would be telling Tendou that he was more annoying than usual, but he hadn’t really officially met any of the Shiratorizawa players to be sure. Issei also couldn’t tell if Tendou was being serious or if it was just some sort of defense to an actual problem, he’d seen it enough with Oikawa to be wary.

He had never instigated that they should meet, and since it was only recently that he had figured out who his soulmate probably was, he hadn’t known that they were so close. Now though, Issei was struggling not to just tell Tendou to meet him somewhere so they could ‘officially’ meet. He must have taken too long to reply to Tendou’s question, because more drawings started appearing on his other arm, and Issei silently considered the fact that apparently Tendou was a bit ambidextrous, as the drawings from his left hand were almost as good as the ones from his right. He scribbled out, “ _I don’t think you’re annoying._ ” 

The next reply was shaky, “ _You don’t even know me._ ” and Issei couldn’t help it, because he did know Tendou a little bit! Sure, he was a little annoying on the court, but that was really only because he was good at his job, which was to block Seijou’s attacks. He briefly wondered if the soulmate thing would blur or scramble both of their names regardless of who was writing it, or if it would allow Issei to write Tendou’s own name instead of his own. He risked it, “ _I know enough about you, Tendou Satori, to know that you’re an incredibly creative person._ ” 

If it let him, then the secret would be out. If not, then it would still have the complement in there for Tendou to read, hopefully. There was such a long pause in writing and drawing that Issei eventually went back to what he was doing before Tendou had started drawing. He soon became bored of that, and thought he could use a walk, so he left his house to walk around the neighborhood for a bit, being sure to bring a sharpie just in case he got a response. He eventually settled on spending a bit of time in a park close to his house when he finally saw words appearing. He got himself comfortable on the swing set and began to push his legs a bit to gain a bit of air, before he finally noticed that the words had stopped appearing. Issei was surprised by the small paragraph that was now on his arm, “ _!!! You know who I am?? How do I not know who you are, but you know me?! Do you live near my school? Have we faced off against each other, is that it?? I want to meet you!_ ” 

Issei chuckled a bit, he could practically feel the energy of Tendou through his writing, and he debated with himself again, whether or not to tell him to meet him. At least here at the park, he wouldn’t know where he lived just yet, just that he lived around here. Finally, the war within seemed to tip in favor of meeting with Tendou, so he told the other boy to meet up with him at the park he was at, “ _I know where that is! I’ll be there soon!_ ”

It was only afterwards that Issei realized that Tendou might be upset at who his soulmate was. He had had time to adjust to the idea of Tendou Satori being his soulmate, but he didn’t know if the other boy would be as accepting of him. From his response before, it seemed like he suspected that his soulmate was a guy, so at least Issei knew that he was at least open to that. 

He was so distracted from his thinking that he didn’t even realize Tendou was arriving until he was basically in front of him. With Issei’s almost constant swinging at this point, he almost kicked Tendou in the chest, instead he made an embarrassing noise and somehow ended up falling forward onto the wood-chipped ground of the park. Tendou made a tiny squeak as he watched Issei tumble onto the ground, then moved as if to help him up, but stopped before touching Issei’s back, “Matsukawa Issei, middle blocker for Seijou, you’re my soulmate?”

Issei lifted his arm painfully in response, their shared correspondence basically answering for him. No doubt, the words shared between them were there, so it must be true. Issei rolled over to look up at the other boy, to see a dumbfounded expression on his face, “I’m..surprised, but not at the same time.”

Surprised, because apparently Tendou hadn’t expected to actually have a soulmate, even though it was clear he did. Surprise, because he didn’t expect them to be so close to one another. Surprised, because he didn’t know why Issei was handling the knowledge that they were meant for each other so well. Not surprised, because he was insanely happy. 

They exchanged numbers, as well as made plans to spend time with each other that following weekend, as it was still the middle of the week. When Issei finally found himself leaving the park, it was way past the time he had thought he would be staying there, but he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. He knew who his soulmate was, and his soulmate knew who he was. He knew that they would have a lot to discuss in the future, especially with who had called Tendou annoying before. That could wait until they were both to ready for it, they had time; they were soulmates after all.


End file.
